Flirtexting
by AllSheNeedsIsLove
Summary: Zexion is bored and wanting to kill himself at a party that Axel forced him to attend. All until a blonde named Demyx comes along and makes it a little more bearable. Zemyx, Akuroku. Zex, Dem, Aku, & Roku POVs will all be there at one time or another.
1. Text to Find Out Who

**AN: -sigh- I have a huge test tomorrow. I failed it the first time with a 55 so I'm retaking it. I really should be studying because I have a science test on top of that. I'm screwed! I just needed to get this story out; I came up with it when I was in the mall parking lot about to go into the mall…strangely. I don't know. A lot of times, my mind just drifts off to other things. Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter One: Text to Find Out Who**

**ZEXION POV**

Zexion was at a party. He, of course, did not enjoy it. Why was he even there? Oh, yes. That's right. Axel had forced him to come. Apparently, Axel needed a "wingman" but then just decided to leave Zexion there sitting on the couch with his arms crossed across his chest and his legged crossed in a feminine position and an expression on his face showing just how much angst filled him. He'd get Axel back for it later. Why was he even friends with the idiot? The kid was always looking for little boys to take home. He suffered from pedophilia! He always promised himself he would find his best friend someone to help him; he considered Axel "sick in the mind." No one could get as close to Axel as Zexion was and deny that he was a little messed up. Zexion sighed. He wanted to kill something.

As he examined everyone's expressions, he could tell what they all were thinking. He accredited himself with being able to read people. And that was just what he was doing, seeing as he had nothing else to do at this damned party. Almost every passing partygoer would look at Zexion with an eyebrow raised and a bit of condescending pity.

They all thought he was some emo freak. Well, that wasn't true. Sometimes, it angered him to think of how people assumed that just because he was quiet, wore skinny jeans, applied a little eyeliner, had unusual-colored hair covering one eye, and read books, he was automatically emo. That's just how he liked to look; he was _not _emo. Well, that actually depended on your personal definition of "emo," but it did not fit Zexion's personal definition of the word. For him, "emo" meant you cut yourself, wore black all the time, hated the world, and ranted about how "nobody understands." Zexion fit some of those qualities, but not all, therefore making him _not_ emo, according to his own definition of it.

Zexion was quiet, but he wasn't shy. He just didn't feel the need to talk much, so he didn't, unless a teacher called on him. Though the slate-haired teen wasn't talkative, he could be when angry and ranting. He wasn't afraid in the least to express exactly how he felt to everyone out there.

There was one plus-side to having people think he was emo. They left him alone. They left him to read his precious books, the most valuable thing in his life. Sad, some may say, that the teen's most valued thing in life was a book. He, however, didn't care what others thought of him.

_Wait, _Zexion thought as his thoughts drifted back to his surroundings. _Why don't I just leave this place? It's worse than being in the seventh inner circle of hell._ Ah, that's right. Axel had driven him here as he forced him to come. He didn't have Axel's keys and couldn't hotwire a car to save his life, meaning he was stuck in this hell hole. He noticed a blond was sitting about a foot away from him on the couch, but ignored it because it wasn't of his concern. The blond, he noticed, had unusual hair. It was in a mull hawk: a square-ish faux hawk with some hair coming down on the back like a mullet. The blonde's appearance was quiet interesting, with casual jeans and a band shirt. The slate-haired teen was just about to stand up and walk away when the blonde spoke to him.

"Not having fun?" he asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

To be polite and show some civility, Zexion decided to answer. "Not really," he said curtly.

"Yeah, me neither. I was kind of forced to come here by my friend, Marluxia."

"Oh. An idiot named Axel kidnapped me and brought me here. Then he left me on the couch like this to go find some little boy to rape." _Why am I talking so much to this kid? I don't even know him._

"I'm just going to assume that you don't really mean it when you say 'kidnapped' and 'rape.'" Demyx replied with a small smile. "You're kinda funny. Hey, my name's Demyx."

"Zexion."

The blonde named Demyx's eyes suddenly went wide. "Holy shit, is that the new uber-awesome Droid?" (AN: I don't really think it's that awesome, kay? -__-; But Demyx _is _pretty much a spazz, and I don't know. The Droid's the only new phone I can think of, lol.)

"Indeed, it is."

"Can I see it?!" Demyx began to wriggle with anticipation. _What a spazz,_ Zexion thought.

"Uh, sure," he said, handing it over to the teen next to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god. It's so awesome!"

"Yeah, it's okay."

Demyx then gave Zexion his phone back, and they began to make small talk until Axel came back _without_ a little boy to violate. _How unlike Axel, _Zexion thought. The redhead appeared a bit disgruntled. He, however, let it slip without questioning. Now that Axel was back, he had to leave. He and Demyx exchanged goodbyes, and then he left.

**oOo**

The next day, Zexion boredly sat in school, wondering why he had to learn this crap all over again. He'd already learned it outside of school. Having nothing better to do, the teen thought back to last night at the party. He then looked through his phone to see if the cute blonde he met yesterday (The slate-haired teen cursed himself inside for thinking of him as cute. And what was his name? Danny? Dennis? Oh, yeah! Demyx!) had made any changes amidst his random clicking of buttons and spazziness. He, of course, would not get into any trouble for using his phone in class. All the teachers loved the boy, in a non-pedophiliac way. They adored him for being able to solve any problem at will, even if it was impossible for his fellow classmates. The kid was a genius! Even if he was caught using his phone, he need not worry. The teachers would just shrug it off as if they didn't notice.

As he was looking through his phone, he noticed something that hadn't been there before. In his list of contacts, someone, in place of a name, had put "Text to find out. (;" He immediately assumed it was Demyx, and he was a bit excited, but then he mentally slapped himself for the thought. It could have been anyone! After all, Zexion didn't give his phone a once-over very often. In fact, this was the first time since he'd gotten it. So that could have happened at any time. It could have even happened before he'd gotten his new Droid. He had taken his old phone to the Verizon store and had asked them to transfer all of his old contacts, pictures, and music into the new phone. After thinking it over for a bit, Zexion came to one conclusion: He'd have to text to find out.

**AN: Hit or miss? Please review to let me know! (: You might not think this was that short, but I've decided to keep my chapters kind of short, because I get a little frustrated myself when people make their chapters mad long and it takes me forever to read them. So, here you go. Second chapter will be up in no time! I would usually make my chapters around 4,000 words, but this one is just 1,325.**


	2. Somewhat Friends

**AN: Chapter two. Fast updates: the pro of having short chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No owno (my attempt at Spanish).**

**Chapter Two: Somewhat Friends**

**AXEL POV**

The redheaded teen was starting to get fidgety. He wasn't in class, though. Oh, no. He was in the principal's office for being "loud and disruptive." Honestly, what the hell kind of school did he go to? He merely had asked a question, something he did profusely. It was something all students did profusely! But the teacher was totally anal about asking a question without raising your hand. Vexen. Oh, how Axel hated him. He loathed him; he abhorred him.

Axel was somewhat a bully. It gained him something: respect from others. Mostly everyone who he beat up or watched him beat someone up revered him. Maybe not as much revered as feared, but it was close enough for him. That is, everyone, except for his parents. His father, who was a drunk, beat him and gave him bruises everywhere. His mother was impartial to everything that his father did. Axel still hated her guts. If she loved him enough as a mother should a son, she would have done something to stop it. She should have at least tried. But alas, she did nothing.

As Axel sat idly in from of the principal's office, he thought once more about the blonde he had met last night. Roxas, the boy he knew nothing about. Roxas, the beautiful teen with beautiful eyes and beautiful hair. Roxas, who had seemed a bit shy. Roxas. He let out a happy sigh as he thought about him.

Suddenly, the principal burst out of his office and looked at who it was he would be lecturing today. He sighed, seeing that it was Axel _again._ He should have, would have, known. "Come on in, Axe," the man, Mr. Leonhart, said resignedly.

The teen sluggishly dragged himself in and sat on the pretty chair in front of the desk as Mr. Leonhart, or Leon, sat in his chair.

"So I have been informed of your disruptive behavior."

"Hey, it's not my fault Vexen has a stick up his ass."

"You need to speak with more respect about _Professor _Vexen."

"I apologize. I love _Professor _Vexen with all my heart. He is a wonderful teacher who _isn't_ totally anal about speaking out of turn and asking a mere question." Sarcasm.

"Stop being sardonic, Axel."

"Whatever."

Sigh.

"I'll let you go with _yet another _warning."

"Cool ass beans."

Another sigh.

"Leave my presence _now_."

"Gladly."

The principal was normally _not_ one to be so tolerant. The only reason he was so lenient with Axel was because they were _somewhat _friendsAxel had been to his office so many times in the four years he'd gone to Hollow Bastion High that they'd become a bit close. Not in the icky, pedo-principal way, but in the friend-ish way. When Axel was being sarcastic and a _bit_ mean to Leon, it was in a joking way.

Another reason Leon was lenient toward Axel was because he knew of his home issues. The teen had never told him, but it was pretty obvious. Axel just seemed tattered, torn…abused. Sometimes Leon would even catch a glimpse of the bruises, those horrible, horrible bruises and cuts. He knew something bad would happen to Axel if he gave him as much as a detention: something probably worse than the beatings he was already getting, because now, his father would have an excuse to hurt him. He couldn't live with the guilt of causing that kind of acrimony.

Axel was glad the principal was his 'somewhat-friend.' It helped him get through school without getting into as much trouble as he would have gotten into if the principal had been someone else.

Instead of going back to class, Axel decided to skip…again. _It's not like Leon will do anything,_ he thought with a smirk. It was his signature smirk, a smirk that all the girls drooled over when they saw it.

Last night, Axel had given his number to the beautiful boy he met; he had also received the blonde's number. Strangely, he hadn't taken him home to violate. He felt that this boy seemed a little…delicate. He wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to him. He was too chaste, too pure. Axel couldn't ruin that pureness by taking him home and _using _him as he had done to many other younger boys.

He hadn't missed the slightly surprised look on Zexion's face last night when he came back without his arms over a kid's shoulder. _Am I _that_ predictable? Wow._ Still, he wanted to have a _real _relationship with Roxas. He'd have to text him to set something up. Maybe he'd do a little stalking and they could 'coincidentally' meet somewhere. That would be cool, cause then Axel wouldn't seem like the uber-desperate teen that he currently was. It had almost been love at first sight with Roxas. Well, except the redhead refused to believe it'd been love.

Axel was a total badass! He couldn't fall head over heels in love with anyone, _especially _a pure kid like Roxas. However, the other side of him just wanted to jump at him and make sure he was _his_, no one else's. He wanted to make his claim on the boy he adored so much, though he had known him for only a couple of hours.

This was going to be a difficult decision. He totally didn't want to ruin his reputation. He'd have to consult Zexion on this matter.

He and Zexion, though an unlikely pair, were best friends. They were _mad _different, though. Still, he gave awesome advice, and they'd been through thick and thin together. He knew a side of Zexion that no one else knew: -gasp!- an _emotional _side. Axel had seen the kid hit every emotion that a human could hit and then some. Everyone else who saw Zexion just saw him as some emo kid who was bored with life itself. Axel saw the real him. He understood him.

The slate-haired teen understood him, too. They had mutual respect for each other. After all, Zexion's parents had abused him too. That was why he was so quiet and drawn back from the world. It was difficult for the teen to open up to people, but Axel had successfully caused him to open up to _him, _of all people. He was thankful to have such a friend. This was a friend who would _never _abandon him, a friend who would stand up for him any time…a friend who he'd have to ask about the Roxas issue soon.

**AN: Woo! Chapter two done. Chapter three will be Demyx's POV. You'll get to learn everything about him. I'm a bit nervous for that because I don't think I'll be able to portray Demyx well. This was originally going to be Demyx's POV but I changed it to Axel's because it was too badass and OOC to be Demy the softie. Hope you liked. Reviews get me going! 1,180 words.**


	3. Small World

**AN: I'm nervous about Demyx's POV. I'm not too good at portraying this guy…Oh, well. I'll just have to try and hope for the best. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter Three: Small World**

**DEMYX POV**

Demyx was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? The gorgeous guy from last night hadn't texted him yet! He then scolded himself for thinking like that. There was a possibility that he hadn't found the number he put in there and what he typed in instead of his name. Or…(negative thoughts) he didn't want to text him. Maybe he knew that it was him and didn't want to talk to him, so he was holding back.

-GASP!- Maybe the guy thought he was too hyper! After all, lots of people thought he belonged in a nuthouse. Demyx had the tendency to not pay attention or be smart at all. In fact, he had the attention span of a five year old on crack. It wasn't his fault; he couldn't control it! He'd noticed that Zexion was one of those quiet and mysterious people. The slate-haired beauty probably thought Demyx's personality had too much in contrast to his own. Oh no! Zexion didn't like him!

The blonde started hyperventilating a little until Marluxia, the pink-haired wonder, gave him an eyebrow-raised look and patting him on the shoulder. Marly was his best friend. They had known each other since freshman year. Demyx had decided to try the gardening club since he had nothing better to do, and Marluxia was the president of it. That's how they had run into each other, and they had become fast friends.

"You okay?" Marluxia asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"No. I don't think hyperventilation in the middle of class is what you'd call 'fine.'"

"I'm okay, Marly!"

"Go to the nurse," Marly commanded sternly.

"Ugh, fine." So Demyx excused himself from the class and was walking to the nurse's office until…

Out of the corner of his eye, the hyper teen saw a flash of red. He turned to see a tall, lean redhead with piercing green eyes (each had a tattoo under it) leisurely leaning against the lockers but thought little of it. _He's probably just skipping, _he thought. _I'm just gonna mind my own business before this kid thinks I'm giving him "funny looks" and tries to beat me up._Then a teacher who was walking down the hall stopped in front of the redhead.

"Axel, what the hell?"

"Oh. Hey, Mr. Strife." Strife. This was the teacher that was having an unprofessional relationship with the principal. Ew. Old people love!

"Why are you out of class Axel?" the old, yet young-looking, fart queried. "You wouldn't be skipping, would you?"

"What? I wouldn't dare dream of such a thing!" By now, Demyx had completely halted his trek to the nurse and was staring at them, not even noticing how ridiculously blatant it was that he was eavesdropping. The teacher and student who were conversing, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Axel," Mr. Strife said as he sighed. There that name was again! Demyx knew he had heard right. That was the name of Zexion's friend from last night. _"Oh. An idiot named Axel kidnapped me and brought me here. Then he left me on the couch like this to go find some little boy to rape."_

Strangely, Demyx, who had the worst memory _ever_, had remembered every word the slate-haired teen had said to him. He couldn't forget the sacred words that came out of those luscious lips. _I'm starting to creep myself out... , _Demyx thought.

"I'm not even kidding right now. I was going to the nurse 'cause my leg randomly started throbbing in the middle of class. I don't know what the hell is wrong. And then I had to rest here at the lockers for a little since the throbbing was starting to grow."

"Fine. I'll let you go this time, since I have no proof that the thing about your leg is a lie and that you're skipping class. And because I know Leon favors you." _Cool, _thought the blonde who was eavesdropping. _The principal favors this guy. How lucky. If I were favored by the principal, I'd love life so much more._

"Seeya, Strifey. Love ya long time," Axel said, as Mr. Strife rolled his eyes at the teen's antics. The buffoon didn't know how immensely homosexual he sounded right there. Then again, Strife knew that Axel was bi. After all, he _had_ announced it during lunch whilst standing up on a table during the first month of freshman year. The teacher remembered because _he _had been the one to yell at Axel to "get the hell down."

When Mr. Strife walked away, Axel noticed Demyx staring a little dumbfounded.

"Uh…hey. Did you hear all that just now?" he asked. When Demyx kept staring into space and didn't answer, the redhead waved his hands in his face and said "Hey!"

Demyx finally snapped out of it and blurted out, "IS YOUR NAME AXEL?"

"Hm. Seems everyone wants to be my friend. Pft, I'm so popular."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes, my name is, in fact, Axel."

"Cool! Do you know Zexion?"

"Yeah, actually. We're best friends."

"Ohmigod! Really? That's soooo cool!" Demyx said, acting as if Axel had just informed him of his best-friendship with a celebrity.

"Um, do you realize he goes to our school?" Axel asked, red eyebrow cocked.

"Whaaaaat?" Demyx replied dumbly.

"The child goes to this very school."

"Whoa, I can't believe I never noticed him."

"Well, Zexion is in the smartass kids' wing, where they have all the honors classes and shit."

"Oh, no wonder. I'm in the dumbass wing."

"Same!"

"Still, I can't believe I didn't notice you before either. That hair is kind of hard to miss. Our school is pretty big though."

"You have no room to talk, Boy With Mull-Hawk. Yeah, why don't you come and sit with me and Zexion during lunch, since you seem to know him?"

"Can my friend Marly come too?" Demyx shouted unnecessarily loudly with a stupid, excited grin plastered onto his tan face.

"You know Marluxia?"

"Hellllllll, yeah. We've been friends since ninth grade. I love the man."

"Holy shit! Me too!" Axel replied, a little interested in the conversation now. "Well, except for the loving him part. And the being-friends-with-him-since-ninth-grade part. I've known him all my life. We're pretty good friends. Cousins, actually."

"Hmm, it's a small world after all."

**oOo**

Demyx and Axel walked into the cafeteria, Marluxia, the pink-haired wonder, following close behind with a bored look on his face. Suddenly, as the blonde was looking around, the redhead next to him stopped in his tracks.

"What the hell?" he heard coming from the teen next to him. The blonde, be-mull-hawked boy jerked his head to see what Axel was gawking at. What he saw confused him. Why was Axel so intently looking at a short, blonde boy who looked to be about a sophomore?

"Roxas," Demyx heard Axel say under his breath.

**AN: Seriously, people! What is with you guys who read and favorite, but then don't take the like five seconds to review? Reviews encourage me! I'll give you an e-hug if you review. That's a promise. No joke. It's not difficult to press the review button and type some stuff, then press another button. It's a simple process, so please follow through. Hope you liked it. Tell me how you thought I did on the Demyx POV. Next is Roxas.**


	4. Something's Wrong With Me

**AN: My confidence of my ability to portray Roxas is lower than that of my confidence of my ability to portray Demyx. And the latter is pretty low, so don't expect much from this chapter. Sorry if you think it sucks, but leave **_**nice **_**reviews, kay? P.S., thanks so much to those who **_**actually **_**reviewed instead of favoriting and running. R&R STANDS FOR READ AND REVIEW, NOT READ AND RUN. I'm gonna threaten some more and see if that gets me any more reviews. Really, people. It boosts my confidence. I think I might have some short Marly POV incorporated into this. He might be part of a small side-pairing.**

**Writing for me is a long process, just by the way. It goes into a pink notebook 'cause I'm cool like that, and then it is typed up. I was really down last night because I was rolling around doing nothing until 10:30 pm (I actually was working on chapter 3), and I suddenly realized I had mad work to do. Midterms, oh me, oh my! Yeah, but my friend cheered me up by bringing me a banana muffin to school.**

**Aw, sorry for lengthy AN, I just like to vent sometimes. Really. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Is this **_**really **_**necessary?**

**Chapter Four: Something's Wrong With Me**

**ROXAS POV**

Roxas, who had just been in the middle of a heated argument with Hayner over the lyrics to Elmo's World, randomly saw a faint flash of red from the corner of his eye. _Kind of familiar, _he thought, and he was about to disregard it and get back to his conversation with Hayner. Just then, Roxas had a flashback of the night before. _A flash of red. So very familiar. _Then it hit him. _OH MY GOD! Last night, at the party, just before that gorgeous redhead came up to me, that very same flash of red is what I saw!_

So the short blonde slowly turned his head around to get a better view. _Holy mother of God. It _is _him! _Striding towards the teen was the very man he had just been thinking of. Jesus Christ, he was sexayyy! Roxas composed himself in time to hear Axel's greeting. "Hey, Roxy."

"Thurmusswuh?" Roxas, oh so intelligently, replied.

Axel just looked at him, amused.

Roxas remembered where he was and who he was talking to, and he suddenly bolted upright from his hunchback position on the lunch bench. "Oh! Hi, Axel! Sorry. I kind of have the tendency to space out…"

"I…gathered that information on my own."

"Heh. Yeah."

"So, why don't you come and sit with me and my friends at our table?" Axel asked, looking to the spot where Demyx and Marluxia previously had been. He saw that they had already gone on to their table to meet up with Zexion. He also saw Demyx jumping up in the air and proceeding to glomp the slate-haired teen. Zexion fell to the floor, still shocked at seeing Demyx. In his mind, Axel was laughing his ass off. He, however, managed to maintain composure.

"But my friends—"

"Eh, you can leave the losers. C'mon."

"Uh, okay." Roxas shot Hayner a significant glance, and Hayner nodded in understanding.

"Well, see ya Rox," Hayner replied.

"'Kay."

When the two teens, the junior and the sophomore, reached Axel's table, Demyx and Zexion were still in the glomp-stage. Well, Demyx was in the glomp-stage. Zexion was having post-glomp trauma and was sitting stiffly on the floor, trying to push the blonde off. Marluxia watched them, face-palming at the idiocy.

"Hey HEY hey!" Axel shouted at the trio, who ignored him and looked to Roxas.

"Who's the keeeeed?" Demyx asked, his arms still hooked around Zexion's shoulders, clearly elated at seeing him.

"Retards and one smart guy, this is Roxas. Roxas, meet retards and one smart guy."

"Hey…uh, guys," Roxas coyly said.

"I'm Demyx!"

"Marluuuuuxia."

"Zexion."

"Okay, now that introductions are over, I think we should eat. It is, after all, lunch time," Axel voiced.

"Good plan, good plan!" shouted the mull-hawked sitarist.

"I'll skip," Zexion said indifferently.

"Whaaaat?! But Zexy, you're soooo skinny!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx! First of all, do not call me that ridiculous nickname. Second, why are you shouting at the top of your lungs?" Zexion questioned, rubbings his temples in frustration.

"Oh, thaaat? That's just like, my voice. I sorta can't control it. And isn't Zexy such a cute name? So many innuendo possibilities!" Demyx replied with a half-smirk, half-grin.

"Oh my goodness. CAN WE JUST EAT?" Marluxia shouted to break it up.

"Fine," Zexion said, sounding bored. Normally, he would protest more at the nickname, but since it was Demyx…

"THANK YOU!" Marly shouted again, blocking off Zexion's thoughts.

As the five were eating, Roxas noticed Marluxia constantly staring off into something behind him. At first, Roxas had thought the pink-headed man had been creepily eyeing him, but then he realized he wasn't. He decided against turning around to see who it was, because then Marluxia might think he was nosy and wanted to know what he was looking at. Well, it _was_ true, but he didn't want to seem it. It was his first time meeting the pinky; he had to make a nice impression.

**oOo**

**MARLUXIA POV**

There he was. And he was beautiful. When wasn't he? Marluxia reveled in all of Vexen's glory and confidence as he watched him over Roxas's shoulder. How could someone be so perfect? The science teacher was even more perfect than the beautiful flowers that Marluxia could grow. But the man was a teacher…

Teacher-student relationships were, of _course, _strictly forbidden. Apparently, it was wrong. Apparently, it was against the law. Apparently, it was unprofessional. Well, it was right. Well, Marluxia was almost eighteen, thus making him a minor no more. Well, it _was _professional, no matter what anyone else said about it!

Sigh.

He, of course, would have to consult Zexion on this matter as well. He knew the slate-haired teen could give uber-awesome advice when he wanted to, and he was in the need for some _right now._

He cursed himself for falling for a teacher. How? How could he, a lowly student, do this to himself? He knew he wasn't getting over this any time soon, so he'd have to do something about it.

So while he was spacing out, he made a list in his head.

**Things to do in an attempt to stop trying to get with Vexen:**

**Stop thinking thoughts about him at random times.**

**Stop thinking **_**wrong **_**thoughts about him at random times.**

**Stop!**

When he noticed Roxas looking a bit perplexed, he decided he should get into their conversation, whatever the hell it was about. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious of what he was feeling…

**AN: I know, I know. I'm just too awesome. Just yesterday, I put chapter three up, and now four is up. I should be doing homework, but I took the liberty to write this within 30 minutes. I would like you to review/favorite/add to alerts as a show of your appreciation.**


	5. His

**AN: Wow, this fic is only like a week old and chapter 5 is already up! Daaang, I'm super speedy. Praise me. We're back to Zexion POV here. I don't know if I'm always gonna follow the Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Marly pattern with POVs, but that's what I'm going to be following as of now. Hope you enjoy. Btw, there isn't going to be a lot of humor on the Zexion POV, 'cause…it's Zexion POV.**

**Disclaimer: Yeahno.**

**Chapter Five: His**

**ZEXION POV**

As Demyx held Zexion in his arms on the cafeteria floor, the slate-haired teen tried to shove him off. He glared at Axel when he saw that he was looking straight at him from his spot next to the blonde kid named Roxas, looking like he was enjoying his pain and embarrassment. He also noticed that every single student in the cafeteria was staring at Demyx glomping him. Oh, this was just a fun time…

When the Axel and the kid walked over, Demyx inquired who he was, all while _still _having his arms around Zexion.

"Retards and one smart guy, this is Roxas. Roxas, meet retards and one smart guy." Zexion assumed Axel was referring to him when he said 'one smart guy.' Demyx and Marluxia just didn't seem like the two brightest light bulbs.

"Hey…uh, guys," the short blond one said.

"I'm Demyx!" said boy shouted into Zexion's ear, making him cringe a little.

"Marluuuuuxia," came the bored reply.

"Zexion," the teen said curtly.

"Okay, now that introductions are over, I think we should eat. It is, after all, lunch time," Axel said.

"Good plan, good plan!" Demyx again shouted into his ear.

Zexion had never been one to eat in school. The lunches cost more than they were worth, and they cost nothing. They legitimately tasted like crap. Legitimately. "I'll skip," he said.

"Whaaaat?! But Zexy, you're soooo skinny!" Demyx shrieked, _for the third time, _into his ear. Jeez, this kid was annoying but amazingly cute.

"Demyx! First of all, do not call me that ridiculous nickname." Zexion hated the many silly nicknames people had for him. "Second, why are you shouting at the top of your lungs?" he asked. He started to rub his temples in both frustration and pain from Demyx's unnecessarily loud voice.

"Oh, thaaat? That's just like, my voice. I sorta can't control it. And isn't Zexy such a cute name? It suits you so well! So many innuendo possibilities!" Demyx replied with a half-smirk, half-grin.

Zexion blushed at Demyx's beautiful smile and implication that he was cute. He was about to answer with a "No! It is not cute, and it does _not_ suit me!" when Marluxia interrupted. "Oh my goodness. CAN WE JUST EAT?" Marluxia shouted to break it up.

"Fine," Zexion said, sounding bored. Normally, he would protest more at the nickname, but since it was Demyx…

"THANK YOU!" Marly shouted again, blocking off Zexion's thoughts. Marluxia was interrupting him a lot today. Naturally, Zexion wanted to deck the flower boy in the face, but he held his anger in. _Stoic, _he thought. _Stay stoic._

As the boys sat at their table eating (Demyx had forced Zexion to get some of the crap-food), they had a nice conversation regarding their sexual preferences.

_Everyone _knew that Axel was bi. He had announced it during freshman year…standing up on a table…

As for Roxas, the boy also told the table that he was bi. Well, he actually said he didn't know, but he was marking himself as bi for now. Ha, Axel sure seemed happy at that proclamation.

Demyx, of course, was gay. No kidding. Zexion had a very efficient gay-dar, and his was beeping like crazy whenever he saw Demyx. The mull-hawked idiot practically radiated _"I'm gay!" _waves. He was so blatantly gay that it was almost sad.

Zexion was gay, too. He just didn't see what was so great about girls. His appearance, however, didn't seem gay. So many girls had always bothered him throughout his life. Apparently, girls like "mysterious" boys. Pshaw.

The slate-haired teen started to get a little uneasy looking at Marluxia. The pinky had seemed a little…entranced. As he followed his line of vision, he saw that the teen was staring at Vexen. _What the hell? _Zexion and Vexen were good friends, even though Vexen was a teacher. Once you got to know him, he was pretty cool. The slate-haired teen was his best student, of course. The blond teacher was actually kind of funny, and he wasn't old and not up-to-date with current events like most teachers were. Zexion watched at Marluxia totally ogled Vexen. _Heh, maybe I should set them up…Ah, but wait. That could get someone in trouble. Dammit._

Zexion and Marluxia were _not _friends. They had actually just met. But Zexion had heard a lot about Marluxia from Axel, and he assumed it was the other way around as well. If what Axel said about Marluxia was anything to go by, he was a pretty good guy. He liked flowers and was kind of feminine, of course, but hey. What's a same-sex couple without a sassy gay guy?

Now, Marluxia was starting to join the conversation. Once he caught onto what they were talking about, he, too, announced that he was bi to the four others sitting with him. Ah, Zexion should have guessed that he was bi. Just last year, he had gone out with Larxene, the only bisexual girl in Hollow Bastion. Naturally, she only dated guys, because, as was just stated, she was the _only _one of her kind. Larxene was pretty much a huge bitch. She hung out mostly with guys and stayed away from the girls. They were all too soft for her. Girls like Xion, Namine, and Kairi were all those I-play-with-ponies-and-pretty-things kinds of girls. Okay, maybe not ponies at the age of sixteen…but you get the picture. They were girly. Anyways, Zexion hated Larxene. There had always been a lot of tension between the two. Zexion could be a bitch when he wanted to. Yeah, the kitty has claws. Other girls that Zexion found annoying were just like tiny, benign cysts. Larxene, however, was a cancerous tumor. Some people just really burned his toast, and she was one of them. It's not so much he wanted to kill the antennae girl; he just wanted her to be…not alive. But he knew that that kind of acrimony wasn't going to solve anything.

Back to the Marluxia situation! So, he would have to do something about this. He _knew _for a fact that Marluxia was going to ask him for advice on it soon. If his assumptions were correct, Axel had told Marluxia about him, and as it goes, he probably told him that the slate-haired teen gave good advice. And he did.

Except for one thing…he was tangled up in a problem of his own, for once. It wasn't really a problem, but more like a situation he had never been in. He found himself…_liking _Demyx. He found himself craving the blonde. He wanted to see more of him. He wanted to be his friend. No, Zexion wanted to be more than that…But what was he to do? He was the advice _giver._ He had no one to go to and complain to! _He _couldn't vent to anyone. No one could give him the proper advice on this. Zexion _really _liked the be-mull-hawked boy. Really, he did. Everything Demyx did and said, Zexion found extremely cute. The boy was just irresistible. He loved the way Demyx spoke, the way he walked, the sound of his laugh, the sound of his voice, his comical expressions whenever something exciting happened. Zexion had known him for all of one day, but already, he found himself in love. He loved his hyperness that made him seem like he was always high. He loved that he was gay, that he was single. And that Zexion could make him _his._ Because that's just what he was going to do.

**AN: You like? I know, I know. This is a bad chapter; I basically just repeated what was in the last one. But I thought it was important for you to see Zexion's outlook of what happened that day. Review, por favor! (:**


	6. Civil War Project

**AN: Okay, so in this chapter, I'm **_**actually **_**going to have—gasp—Texting! The story will actually match the title now. Weepee! Alright, brace yourselves. I will make a sad attempt at some humor. Sorry if you find yourself unable to see the humor in it. My life is sad. Enjoy!**

**PS: I AM CURRENTLY IN THIS SITUATION WITH DEMYX'S CIVIL WAR PROJECT. EXCEPT IT'S DUE TUESDAY. BUT I HAVE TWO TESTS THAT I NEED TO BE STUDYING FOR THAT ARE ALSO ON TUESDAY. I am just so devoted to writing. I am currently trying to write this, work on the Civil War project, and study for the tests at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, foo'.**

**(READ THIS: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE LIKE WEEKS AFTER CHAPTER FIVE. NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN FRIENDS FOR A WHILE.)**

**Chapter Six: Civil War Project**

**DEMYX POV**

Demyx had just sat down on his couch and turned on the T.V. He was finally starting to relax when his phone starting ringing uber-loudly. _Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together, from now until forever. Boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom. Let's spend the night together, together in my room! _Demyx groaned. Popular to contrary belief, the teen _actually _new the difference between what was loud and what was quiet. Many people found it hard to believe though, because he always seemed to be speaking as loud as he possibly could.

He opened his phone to see a text from Marluxia.

Marluxia: You know the Civil War project is due tomorrow, right?

Upon being given this information, Demyx started buggin' out. He clutched his chest as he hyperventilated like a psychopath. _Oh my god! _he thought. _Oh! My! God! _Clearly, he hadn't started it yet.

He quickly texted Marluxia back, all the while panting like he had asthma. The conversation kept going on as Demyx texted and got out the materials to do his project at the same time.

Demyx: What?! Don't you lie to me, Marly!

Marluxia: -sigh- Dem, I knew this would happen. Why can't you listen in class for once?

Demyx: Wait, you're not lying?!

The blonde stubbed his toe on a table leg whilst rushing about and clutched it to try and assuage the pain. He was now whimpering like a sad, sad puppy that was slowly dying a painful death.

Marluxia: NO, DEMYX.

Demyx: AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!

Marluxia: Oh my goodness. Demyx, are you okay? Are you hyperventilating again? I bet you tripped too! You always trip when you're rushing! Calm down, you'll hurt yourself!

Demyx: Marly, I know you're concerned but feel free to shut the hell up! I'm trying to work on this!

Marluxia: Right! Sorry! May the force be with you.

As the sitarist quickly collected himself,—or tried to, at least—he got his phone again and texted Zexion.

Demyx: ZEXY, HELP ME NOW.

Zexion: I bet you forgot about the Civil War project.

Demyx: It seems I am getting quite predictable…Well, you would win that bet, my friend.

Zexion: I'll be over in ten minutes.

Demyx: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the bestest friend in the whole entire universe!

Zexion: Calm your pants! I'm going.

Demyx: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Zexion: You frighten me profusely.

Demyx: I don't know what that means but HURRY UP!

Zexion: Okay, Demyx. I'm in front of your house. Please refrain from glomping me and/or coming to me and screaming about how you have no time for my slow pace because of your Civil War project. It's your own fault for forgetting.

Demyx: COME IN _NOW_! THE DOOR IS OPEN.

The slate-haired teen stepped into Demyx's house. It was pretty familiar, seeing as he had been there many times in the past with Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas.

"Zexyyyy!" Demyx shouted. He launched his body at Zexion with his arms wide open, but the teen was prepared. He stepped to the side to avoid being glomped and crossed his arms, smirking. Demyx had face-planted onto the floor and was now twitching about.

"Demy, get up."

"It hurtsss. Eager to hurt me, Zexion? I thought—I thought we were closer than that," Demyx said, pretending to cry with a muffled voice.

"You're so full of shit. C'mon, you need to work on your project! This was the project that was going to bring your average from a D to a C. It's worth a _lot_," Zexion said. At this, Demyx thrust his body up and got to his feet. When Zexion turned around to walk toward the table with all the project supplies, the blonde took the chance to successfully throw his body up and glomp Zexion. Before he knew it, the slate-haired teen was on the floor, groaning at the pain.

"Muahaha! I have you now!"

Zexion was on his back on the floor, and Demyx was on him, his hands pinning the slate-haired teen's arms down. Their faces were only inches apart. An idea suddenly filled his head. Slowly, slowly, Demyx inched his face closer.

The seemingly emo teen, tired of how slowly Demyx was moving, thrust his head up, causing their lips to touch. It was only a short, chaste little kiss, no matter how compromising their position was.

When the kiss was over, Demyx shot Zexion a triumphant smile. The latter smiled back, which was _definitely _rare. His smiles were usually fake or smirky. This one, however, was real. It was the first time Demyx saw a real smile from him, and it made his heart flutter. He smiled even wider.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, Zexy?" Demyx said dreamily, expecting Zexion to say something like "I love you."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" he replied, thinking he was about to say "Take me. Right here, right now."

"Maybe you should get off of me so we can work on your project."

"Uh, right," Demyx said, slightly disappointed. He, however, was a master of hiding his true feelings.

When Demyx got off of Zexion, his happiness came back. What Zexion did next shocked him, but it wasn't a bad shock. It was good. When they were both standing up and Zexion had patted his jeans as if he was dusting them off, they were facing each other. Zexion smiled that real smile again, and butterflies _filled _Demyx's stomach, thus making him speechless. Zexion grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper and containing less innocence. He snaked his tongue along Demyx's lips, getting him to open his lips so his tongue could explore the moist cavern.

**AN: Yay! Oh my goodness. Do you people realize how much of a life I have? It's horrible; I just updated with chapter five today, and now I updated with chapter 6. Someone please find me a life. And besides that, I should be working. Oh me, oh my! Oh, by the way, …yeah, I forgot what I was going to say. Oh, I remember now. So I looked to see how many hits each chapter got, and the numbers are shrinking more and more. :/ That makes me sad. Please be sure to review. (:**


	7. Subliminal Messaging

**AN: Ughhh, I just had two tests today and I have two tomorrow. And on top of that, I have **_**mad **_**homework. I **_**should **_**really be working, but you know…**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me in any way, shape, or fashion. Be glad, too. Be glad.**

**Chapter Seven: Subliminal Messaging**

**AXEL POV**

So now that Demyx and Zexion were an "official couple," as they called it, Axel couldn't help but be jealous. He and Roxas weren't getting anywhere! He'd been meaning to confess to the adorable blonde for a while now, but he couldn't find the right moment, amidst this and that happening. Life these days; it was all just too hectic.

Watching the two lovebirds was like watching horny bunnies. They were always…_touching. _Axel shuddered at the though. Mind you, he was a fan of some, or a lot of, physical contact himself, but watching the two touching each other was just _weird. _Ewwie. Axel had known Zexion all his life, and the latter was _never _that intimate with someone. He wouldn't be surprised if Demyx was Zexion's _first time, _if you catch my drift.

Demyx had gotten as close to Zexion in just a couple of weeks as it had taken Axel _years _to get, and then some. That's…kind of unfair. Demyx's closeness to Zexion succeeded that of Axel. Of course, because Axel and Zexion, his best friend, had not done _it, _while Axel was sure Demyx had with Zexion, seeing how close they currently were.

As Zexion and Axel drove to school together in Axel's car, —they were neighbors—Axel had brought this subject up. "Zex. Why, oh why, are you opening up to Demyx so quickly? I mean, really. It took me all of like…many years to get that close to you. Like so many years that I can't count. Or I'm just too lazy to try. But just what the hell is going on here?"

The slate-haired teen had responded quietly after having a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't know. It's just something about him…Something makes me want to let him in."

"Aww, well isn't that schweeeeeet?"

"Shut up. And you have no room to talk, Axe. You and Roxas have been getting pretty buddy-buddy lately…"

**oOo**

Then at school, Axel had tried to have a private talk with Zexion again.

"Hey, uhhh…I need help."

"We all know you do, Axel. I've been meaning to find you a psychiatrist for a while now, but I just couldn't find the right one."

"No! Stop being mean! And that's really interesting coming from you. You emo boy."

"Axel, it's okay to be ashamed. The first step is admitting it. We're going to take baby steps here. I'll help you throughout everything. And I'm not emo!"

"You jerk, I meant about Roxas!"

"Oh, do you want to go to the psychiatrist with Roxas? I'm sure since you two are such close friends, he could be there for moral support."

"No, I have an issue, douche."

"First of all, I know you have issues. Many of them, actually. But I'm done playing; what is it?" Zexion asked after letting out a long sigh.

"Heh…yeah, sorry. I just need to find a way to confess my feelings for him."

"I'm sure Roxas likes you back, Axel. It's so obvious. So you may put your mind at ease."

"You really think so? But still, I have to officially ask him out…"

"Do what you want! I'm sick of everyone _pulling_ at me all the time for advice! And I wasn't joking when I said I was looking for the proper psychiatrist for you!" the seemingly emo teen answered, promptly walking away afterwards.

"Whoa…male PMS much?" Axel stood there, just blinking while frozen in place, a little dumbfounded at Zexion totally going apeshit on him.

**oOo**

At home that day, Axel lay on his bed. He just wanted to ponder for a moment. It was peaceful, somewhat. So serene**—**

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE GOING TO DO ABOUT ROXAS?

He wanted to ask him out and make his claim on him so no one could take him. After all, Axel _knew _for a fact that the blonde was popular amongst the sophomores—with both guys and girls. But for some reason, Roxas kept rejecting them, telling them he had someone else in mind. _Great, more competition, _the redhead thought. _Who is this Mr. or Ms. Perfect that Roxas is holding out for? I bet I could make him disappear from Hollow Bastion forever…maybe even from this world! My uncle knows a guy who can do that…I have such nice connections…Oh, wait. What if it's a girl? I can't be _that _cruel…_

Ah! He just wanted to solve this problem, _soon!_ Axel had so much on his plate, with his mom bitching at him all the time, all the homework he needed to do to higher his average, which was a D or C in most classes. But he now knew he couldn't go to Zexion for help. The bastard was male PMSing, and Axel didn't want to be lashed out at yet again. He was just too sensitive for that. Axel was really a softie on the inside. _Psh, Zex's supposed to be my best friend. Now he's too preoccupied with Demyx to pay any attention to poor me. You'd think his moods would get better after he got some sexual relief. I always assumed his bad moods before he met Demyx were from sexual frustration. Geez, what am I gonna do with this guy? Hell, what am I gonna do with _Roxas? _Well, I know what I want to _DO _with him (wink wink, subliminal messaging)…but before I can violate him, I need to ask the kid out!_

So. What to do, what to do?

After what seemed like hours of thinking, Axel finally came up with a good plan. Of course, he also lost the time he needed to do his homework and ended up staying up until 3 am, but hey. Anything for Roxy, right?

**oOo**

**ZEXION'S POV**

Shit! Why was everyone always pulling on Zexion? This was not a game of tug-of-war. Why did he have to be born with the gift of giving such good advice? Why?! All he wanted to do right now was relax with Demyx. Relax and feel no stress. Just as he was thinking, the blonde that was on his mind burst through his door.

"Hey, Zexy! Hope you don't mind me just bursting in like this," Demyx said, all smiles.

"Hi, Dem. Can we just like watch a movie together or something? I'm so tired from everyone pulling on me all the time."

"Aww, you're right. Axel and Marluxia always stealing you away from me these days. We need some alone time. I'm sure we'll have a rollicking good time tonight."

Zexion did _not _catch the subliminal messaging hidden within Demyx's last sentence. As he got up and leaned over to pick out a movie from the rack, Demyx lightly squeezed his ass. When Zexion growled, the mull-hawked boy giggled. The slate-haired teen immediately forgot about the movies and grabbed his boyfriend into a kiss. Their actions just got naughtier and naughtier from there…

**AN: I shall leave that ending up to your imagination. I'm no good at lemons. I mean, I haven't actually tried, but I'm just assuming that I'm going to be totally bad since I haven't tried. Next chapter is going to be both Axel's and Roxas's POVs I think. It's the confession scene. (:**


	8. Note

**Hello there.**

**So yeah, this isn't a chapter. It's a note! (:**

**Sorry if you got an e-mail saying Flirtexting was updated and got all excited. Because no, this is not an update. It actually sort of is. It's kind of like an update about an update that is soon to come… Whatever.**

**Let's get to the point.**

**I saw that other authors had notes and it made me think, "Wow, that makes them seem so uber cool. Maybe I should try it." So here I am. I'm so G.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm doing this is because I'm weird and I know it.**

**I uploaded for Flirtexting like every day (almost) for I don't know how long, but it happened for some time, maybe like a week. And then like I just stopped. Yeah, sorry about that. The schoolwork is overwhelming. So I haven't started chapter 8…or maybe I did but don't remember because I haven't looked at it in the longest time ever.**

**Oh, I was glad to see that people still reviewed. They make me happy and encourage me to write. I might write like a one- or two-shot in between writing chapters for Flirtexting. So now you know about that and…**

**Oh! Oh yeah. So in chapter 8, which I currently do not know the name of (and I just remembered, I did start on it), Axel will be thinking of a plan and putting into action and all that jazz. That means there will be both Roxas and Axel POVs. Sorry if I suck balls at Roxas POV. And I do not think there will be any ball-sucking because I am bad at lemon. Maybe a little, I don't know.**

**Writer's block on Flirtexting. Help me with an idea for what to do for Axel's plan, please. Any suggestions, please convey to me in the form of reviews. So yeah, the writer's block is why I'm writing this. I get bored with writing just one thing sometimes (Surreal is on hiatus), and I started this.**

**I have started my one- or two-shot (not really). Yeah, I need suggestions for that too…currently, the title of this monstrosity is "One- or two-shot." Creative title, yeah?**

**That was my note.**

**Bye. Oh, thank you so much for the reviews. I loved them all. Please leave more with suggestions for Axel's plan and the one-shot. Requests, requests.**

**Lots of love,**

**Michelle.**


	9. Deliberations

**AN: I'm typing this right now, not even knowing what Axel's plan is…and I have **_**another **_**test tomorrow! :D My life is nice. Anyways, so I'm having some difficulty coming up with a plan. I'm just gonna blabber on a little before getting to it. By the way, I'm clearly not following the Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia pattern with POVs here. Clearly.**

**Chapter Eight: Deliberations**

**AXEL POV**

"Zexion, get out of my house," Axel said, coldly.

"Aw, come on, Axel. I was male PMSing! You know how I can get sometimes, and you also know that I cannot control it. I am a victim!" the slate-haired teen replied pleadingly.

"No. You refused to help me, and that makes you a bad friend. It makes you a horrible friend. When you PMSed at me, I was like totally willing to feed your intestines to my nonexistent cow."

"What? Have you ever helped me? Ever?"

"No, but you have the gift of advice-giving, which you should use well to help people!"

"You're an idiot. Whatever. Text me when you decide to stop being such a hypocrite and a child."

"Psh, yeah. H'okay," came the sarcastic reply.

Demyx came bursting in through the door, spinning like a pretty, pretty ballerina. "Zexy told me to meet him here!" he shouted happily. Then he saw Zexion storming past him to stand in the doorway, which confused him greatly. "Wait, why are you leaving? You told me to come here! Zexy? Zexy!"

Zexion continued to stoically walk on. He opened the door, and before he left, he turned dramatically and threw Axel a cold glare, one that the redhead gladly returned, and his was just as cold. Boy, was it getting chilly in there? Demyx started to shiver involuntarily. Those glares could freeze hell over and shatter the skies, slaughtering innocent children and people in the process.

"Well that was unnecessarily dramatic…and cold…and uncalled for," Demyx murmured as he watched the two in their childish glare-contest, the blond still shivering uncontrollably. He groaned in frustration when his teeth started to shatter and his knees started shaking and knocking together. When he thought of the glares as cold, he had meant it as a figure of speech! How were their glares _actually _having such an affect on the temperature? What the hell was this, some kind of fan fiction? The be-mull-hawked blonde hugged himself and rubbed the sides of his arms to create warmth with friction. Suddenly, Zexion gave up the immature glaring-contest-game-thing and walked out the door like a model would walk down a runway, except madder, and possibly even better-looking. Well, it was like that in Demyx's opinion. After all, Zexion was the blonde's _everything. _Cheesy, yeah, but true.

"Dem, I think you should like talk to him or something. Tell him to calm his pants. He's totally male PMSing right now."

"What?! You want me to face Zexion when he's having one of his bitch fits? Do you hate me that much? I thought we were closer than that!"

"You know he won't lash out at you, Dem. He luuurves you. And you have a magical and mystical ability to make anyone feel better by just talking to them. If you could make Zexion the Bitch That Everyone Loves Despite His Bitchiness feel better, it would be sort of epic and legendary. Oh, maybe you should screw him! He could just be acting all bitchy because he's sexually frustrated, you know. He's not really the kind to demand it when he needs it…It would ruin his pride, I guess. Well, what little pride he has. He's such a loser."

"I get to have sex with Zexy _and _make him feel better? Whoa, two in one. That's the best deal I've had since I bought two cows for the price of one! Well in that case, okay." The blonde left with a small wave and pranced out the door after his lover. Axel decided he would ask about the cow thing later. He chuckled as he heard Demyx screaming "Zexion? Oh Zeeeeexy! Sexy Zexy? I have to fulfill my seduciary responsibilities as your boyfriend and reduce your level of angst!" in a singsong voice at the top of his lungs, the sounds getting fainter and fainter as Demyx jumped-ran-danced further away from Axel's house to follow after his currently-grumpy, slate-haired boyfriend.

Axel closed the door and slid his back against it further and further down until he ended up sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to him. He ran a frustrated hand through his red locks as he tried to come up with a way to confess to Roxas without scaring or hurting the kid. Unsurprisingly, he had scared or hurt people in the past…Heh, now that he thought of such times, it was kind of funny. But this wasn't the time to reminisce. This was the time to think! Suddenly, Axel regretted kicking Zexion out. He needed him most at this moment. If he had kissed enough ass, he probably would've been able to get Zexion to give even just him a little hint as to what to do. The redhead currently could use as much help as he could possibly get; he needed it. This was Roxas; he could not mess up! Oh, maybe he should've blackmailed Zexion. Axel was the only one in the world to know the kid's deepest, darkest secrets. He knew that the teen slept with dolls and peed his pants every time he saw a spider…he even had a couple pictures of such moments. In one of his pictures, Zexion was holding a bat and pointing at a spider with a horrified look on his face. The bat was blurred because he had been swinging it near the spider in an attempt to make in run away; he had missed the actual insect with each attempt. Yeah, blackmail would be a good idea. Well, it was actually kind of too late for that now, considering Zexion was gone and probably wasn't going to talk to him until tomorrow, or maybe even later. When Zexion had his bitch fits, he was stubborn and did not give in by apologizing first. He just didn't. That wasn't the Zexion way.

Wait, but why was Axel getting so perplexed over this kid? He'd never been this way before. When he went out with someone, he went out with him or her. It was never difficult to confess; he usually didn't even have to confess; they would spill their feelings out to him before he even got the chance. –Gasp!- Maybe Roxas didn't like him, which was why he wasn't confessing. Oh no, oh no! Axel hadn't even _considered _that maybe the blonde didn't like him back. He had always been a cocky, self-absorbed person who thought everyone in the world just _had _to love him. He realized that meeting Roxas had changed him drastically; he now knew that some people didn't like him, and the blonde also taught him to be kinder and gentler. Axel just couldn't be rough with the short blonde; he just seemed too delicate, like he would break with the slightest touch.

**AN: That was a horrible ending. And I'm sorry, but I lied. Axel isn't putting his plan into action just yet. This wasn't planned…I didn't even know what Axel's plan was gonna be. I still don't know. So it's getting pushed back into chapter 9. So many apologies for that. This chapter is called Deliberations only because I am deliberating. No other reason. Review, please. ): And like I said in the note, I'd like it if you reviewed with suggestions to Axel's plan.**


	10. Plan Finally In Action, Part 1

**AN: Oh my goodness. I'm so like out-of-my-mind-busy lately. My updates are getting less and less frequent. And I have like no excuse because my chapters are mad short. -__-; I think I should start making them longer from now on. This one will be longer than the others, I think (THAT'S NOT A PROMISE), because I have a lot of story to tell. Yaaay! Okay, enjoy. By the way, I just got a call saying I have no school tomorrow. Oh snow, how I love you. I had two tests tomorrow. I'm sort of using Nekotsubasa's plan idea, so thanks. (:**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**Chapter Nine: Plan Finally In Action Pt 1**

**AXEL POV**

Axel groaned in pain as he sluggishly lugged his sore body out of the bed. The redhead was not a morning person; he was one to always wake up in some kind of dangerous mood that would shatter the skies, slaughtering innocent children in the process. He walked into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. As he mentally complimented himself for his good looks even after just having woken up, a sudden thought fucking _hit_ him in the head. Today was Valentine's Day, the day that he was supposed to confess to Roxas. Eh. Eh. Eh. Eh. As these thoughts ran through his head, his eye twitched uncontrollably. He was standing, frozen, in front of the bathroom mirror with his toothbrush sticking stiffly out from his mouth. Suddenly, he screamed loudly, causing him to gurgle the toothpaste a little and almost choke on the toothbrush. It was a _manly _scream, mind you, but it was full of agony. Axel _knew, _he did not suppose, he _knew, _that his plan fucking sucked hairy monkey balls! He felt like…feeding Zexion's intestines to his nonexistent cow for not giving him any good advice. His slate-haired best friend was his brain. Axel, being a typical perverted teenage boy, had his brain in his crotch. He couldn't come up with a plan good enough for Roxas; like, he just was _incapable!_

He gurgled on his toothpaste some more before realizing that his plan was better than nothing. He could beat Zexion up later. He swore to the powers of the universe that may be that he would haunt him in the next life. When he was done with him, no hospital or seamstress would be able to sew together the child's pieces. Muahaha!

So Axel took a shower and wore his _very best _outfit for that _very special _day. His hair, of course, was the same as always. _Stupid hair, _he thought. _All erect and akimbo. _Many people told him that he had sex hair. You wouldn't believe how many times people asked him at school if he had been fucking someone before he arrived. Still, no matter how sharp-looking or crazy his hair was, Axel would always be lovable. Hopefully, Roxas thought so as well.

When the teen arrived at school, Demyx came running to him with a look of pure horrification. "Axel! Aaaaxel!"

"What the fuck?"

"Axel, please listen to me. You're not wearing any pants!"

"Shit!"

How the _hell _could he forget to wear his pants? This just was not allowed! Especially _today? _Why did this all have to happen to _him _on this _very day_? Yup, so being the man that Axel totally was, he felt like crying. He had just arrived in school pantsless. Just as he had done earlier while brushing his teeth, the teen froze in surprise. Then he screamed like a fucking _girl _and ran out of the school with his arms waving in the air. Well, at least no one had laughed at him…while he was in earshot, anyways. Many people had just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. He'd have to thank Demyx later for being such a goddamned good friend. Seriously, he didn't want to find out that he was pantsless when he was standing in front of _his _blonde confessing.

Zexion walked up next to Demyx, who was still watching Axel run away. "He deserved it," he murmured before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading the way to their first class.

**oOo**

So now we see our lovable pyro frantically running into his room, panting like a dog on a hot day, running a hand through his tousled red mane. He twisted his head around wildly until he spotted his pants on the bed that he had previously been sleeping on. He quickly pulled them on and ran out the door, only to run back in right away to get his bag.

**oOo**

When he finally got back to school, it was the middle of first period. He didn't live that far from school, maybe ten minutes by foot, but he _ran_. He ran into his first class where many people gave him knowing looks that said 'I know why you're laaaate." Knowing the weirdos in Hallow Bastion High, they either thought that he had been having sex (by taking one look at his hair), or they had seen him exiting the building pantsless whilst screaming. He rudely glared back at them, radiating 'back-the-hell-away-or-I-will-sliiiit-you' waves.

Already not being a morning person, his mood had just turned worse…like, tenfold. His bad mood could now do _so _much more than shatter the skies and slaughter innocent children.

He got through the first few periods without trouble. When lunch finally came, he was just about ready to implode from the anticipation of seeing his blonde. He spotted the head of spiky hair bobbing up and down in the crowd of people. He grabbed the boy's wrist, causing him to let out a faint cry of surprise that made Axel want to fuck. him. right. there.

Roxas looked a little different today, though. A little…weird. Whatever.

"Aloha broha! It's an honor to hear from you, good sir," the younger teen said, his voice louder than usual. Roxas was usually one to be calm and collected, but today, he was just…what the hell?

"Are you high?" Axel asked cautiously. He didn't want to ask him out if he was high, 'cause then he might say something he wouldn't normally mean when he was sober.

"Only on life!" the smaller teen replied with a grin on his face. Well, that was good enough.

"Okay, well, Roxas, I have something I need to—"

Axel was cut off as the blue-eyed boy said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Roxas? My name's Sora. I think you have me confused with my twin?"

"VHAT?!"

"Soy el twinno de Roxas."

"VHAT?!" Well, in retrospect, the boy that Axel was currently talking to _was _brown-haired…He shuddered. Ew, so he had just wanted to fuck the twin of the boy he liked. That is _twisted._

"My name is Sora and I am the twin of a boy that you seem to know named Roxas!" he said, sounding exasperated.

"Oh. Where's Roxas?"

"I shall now show you where Roxas is."

"That would be…nice and helpful."

Axel followed the Roxas look-alike to the same table that he had seen his blonde and the kid named Hayner talk at the other day. Oh. Well, duh. He should have thought to look for the blonde at the table he usually sat at…Wow, he was unusually stupid today. Before they reached the table, though, Axel pulled on Sora's wrist again. Said brunette looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Look, I need you to keep a secret from me," the firecrotch said, getting a nod from Sora in response. "I really, really like Roxas, and I want to ask him out."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Yeah, aw. Now listen. I just need to know if he likes me back, so can you like…you know, subtly ask him and find out whether he does or doesn't?"

"Sure, broooo!"

"'Kay, so give me your number and call me to tell me after school today what he says," Axel finished.

"Sure."

"Sora, thanks so, so much. I owe you."

"Anything for the sake of luuurve!"

Axel rolled his eyes at the kid's fluffiness. "Alright, so I shall now be leaving."

"Bye, Axel! It was nice to meet you!"

**oOo**

The classes after lunch flew by at the speed of light. Finally, after school, Axel's phone started ringing from the table. He sprang up immediately, expecting it to be Sora; it was.

"Sora!"

"The tribe has spoken."

"And?"

"Look, Axel, I'm really sorry. But people tell me I'm a loudmouth. I have to agree with them, quite frankly. I cannot be subtle if it is to save my life."

"What are you getting at?"

"Roxas _knows._"

Axel gasped.

"I'm sorry!"

"So what'd he _say?_" was Axel's frantic reply.

"He likes you too."

"Hold on." Axel got up and happy danced, which led him to bang his pinky on the wall as he waved his arms about. He was to later find out that it was broken, but that wasn't the issue as of now. Trying to be cool, he pretended like he wasn't at all affected. He picked up the phone again and calmed himself down before saying, "Cool ass beans."

"Yes, the beans are cool. We should microwave them; they taste better that way. Now _do _something about it! You have to do something today, because today is Valentine's Day! It's not at all romantic if it's on the day after today because that's just…no. That isn't allowed."

"So, um…what do I do?"

"Come to our house. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah, I've been there. But how come I've never seen you there?"

"I'm always at my boyfriend Riku's house…heh."

"What?! Even a little kid like you is getting some! What the hell!"

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, kid."

"You meanie! Just hurry up and come!"

**& I fucking **_**hate**_** how this is completely revolving around Axel and Roxas right now when this is a Zemyx fic. -__-; Demyx and Zexion got together like **_**really **_**quickly but I'm putting all this effort into the Akuroku part right now. If you don't like what I'm doing right now, please tell me in a comment because if it's okay with the readers, I'll probably just keep going. I need to know if it's bothering anyone. If it is, I'll just do Plan Finally In Action Pt. 2 & then go back to Zemyx.**


	11. Note 2 Sorry

**AN: Heheh, hi guys…This is Michelle. Wow, I haven't updated Flirtexting in over 4 months. Yeah, sorry about that. I have no excuse. I haven't exactly been "busy," so to speak, but this story is plotless…So I don't know. Plus I'm not that great of a writer either. So I'm sorry my loves, and I promise that I'll have the next chapter up sooooon. My school ends Friday, so I'll probably have a lot of time from then on.**


End file.
